


Tell Her I Miss Her

by Jadzia_Bear



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia_Bear/pseuds/Jadzia_Bear
Summary: For the prompt: '"God, tell her I miss her" Angstyish with a happy ending' from onegirlintheback on tumblr (thanks hon! :))When Chekov is temporarily stranded on an inhospitable planet, it's the thought of one crew member in particular that keeps his spirits up.





	Tell Her I Miss Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorRoxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorRoxy/gifts).



> So the idea for the temporal differential has obviously been borrowed from the Voyager episode 'Gravity' (among others).

The half-hearted gust of warm, dry air provides little relief from the stifling desert heat. Why did they have to get stranded on a planet that is so hot? Chekov steps into the crash-landed shuttle and drops his precious bounty--a bag of barely edible chunks of alien cactus flesh-- down by the door.

Sulu looks up from the comms panel where a handful of little green lights flicker weakly. "The captain's latest message said the rescue plan is coming along, but it will take them at least another half a day."

Chekov groans and sinks down onto the sandy floor of the shuttle, the wall against his back. "With the temporal differential, that means another two weeks! Hikaru, I cannot eat cactus for two more weeks," he moans.

"I know, it sucks," Sulu agrees with a heavy sigh, "but it's not like we have any other choice."

Chekov sprawls out on the floor. He throws an arm over his eyes to keep out the sunlight blazing in through the hull fractures...and possibly also to press back the tears threatening to pool under his eyelids.

"I've coded a short message to send back through the differential for Ben and Demora. You got a message for anyone?" Sulu asks. "Scotty? Darcy?"

Chekov thinks about Darcy all the time, pictures her face at night when he can't sleep, during the day when his morale is flagging, so it shouldn't be such a big deal to hear her name said out loud. His heart disagrees, though, lurching beneath his ribs at those two small syllables.

" _Bozhe moi,_ tell her I miss her."

He should probably consider wording his message in a way that sounds a little less intense--he still hasn't known her that long, even if they became good friends fairly quickly--but he can't bring himself to care.

He doesn't even care how ridiculous the message will sound when she gets it. From her perspective it was only two days ago that they were sitting on her couch eating pizza together. For him, what with the strange temporal effects at work on this planet, it's been closer to two months.

He would follow her from one end of the galaxy to the other at this point, he is so taken with her, but he can just imagine her casual reaction to his return. _'Didn't even realise you were gone, dude!'_

Chekov drags his sleeve across his eyes, then gets up to prepare the cactuses for their dinner.

* * *

**_Two weeks later_ **

Chekov's fingers tingle with more than just the effects of the transporter beam taking hold. Equal parts excitement and relief flood his veins--they are finally going home!

A wall of shimmering light fills his vision, then clears to reveal the cool, clean interior of the transporter room. A small group has gathered to greet them with relieved smiles: the captain, Doctor McCoy and--

"Pavel!"

Chekov is barely down off the transporter pad before Darcy has him locked in a ferocious hug. Her sweet-smelling perfume and freshly laundered science blue uniform dress remind him suddenly of the fact that he hasn't showered properly in a very long time.

"I smell," he says, not sure what else to do in the face of such exuberance.

"Yeah, you do," she agrees, hugging him even closer. "Good thing I'm such a good friend."

He huffs a soft laugh and tightens his arms around her, melting into the softness and warmth of her embrace. God, he's missed her hugs.

"I was only gone a few days," he murmurs, though he can't bring himself to believe those words even a little.

She pulls back just enough to see his face. He watches as her eyes trace all the new freckles across his forehead, cheeks and nose. "Like hell you were."

A deliberate throat-clearing behind them catches their attention. Chekov is belatedly aware that other greetings and conversations have been happening in the room around them.

"Good to have you back, boys," Kirk says, clapping Sulu on the shoulder.

Darcy releases Chekov, but not before giving his arm a little squeeze.

"Let's get you to sick bay so the Doc can check you over," the captain continues. "You can give us your report on the way."

Chekov does as he's told and follows Doctor McCoy out the door, even if his eyes are still drinking in the sight of Darcy.

"Let me know when you're done," she says, flashing Chekov a quick smile before heading the other way down the corridor. And, because he's a terrible friend, he drinks in the sight of her walking away as well.

* * *

**_Two hours later_ **

After a check-up, debrief and the most thorough shower of his life, Chekov finds himself outside Darcy's quarters. As soon as the doors slide open, a delicious smell envelopes him.

"Pizza!" he exclaims, following the smell inside.

Darcy smiles from where she's lounging on the couch, a freshly made pizza on the coffee table in front of her. "I only just finished the leftovers from the last one we had, but I thought you might appreciate it."

Chekov barely remembers his manners long enough to put a slice on a plate for her before devouring several pieces himself. Somehow, he still manages to talk as he eats, painting a broad strokes picture of the last few months. There's not that much to say though. It's not like anything really happened while they were down there, and in any case, he would much rather focus on being home.

Finally he sits back, stuffed. "That was amazing. You are amazing."

She starts to smile, but it morphs into a yawn halfway through. "'m so tired," she mumbles.

Chekov is feeling a little sleepy himself. "I cannot wait to lie on a proper bed again," he comments.

"Well then, why wait?" she says around another yawn.

She takes his hand and pulls him across the room to her bed. She flops down on one side of it, giving his hand a tug so he lands on the other side.

"How's that?" she asks, head on her pillow and eyes already closed.

Chekov has to suppress a wanton moan. _"Sooo good."_

Compared to the metal decking of the shuttle, it feels like lying on a giant marshmallow. The pillow under his cheek smells like Darcy, which makes it even better.

He watches her while he can do so unseen, her thick lashes gracing dark circles beneath her eyes that he is only just noticing now.

"Why so tired, Dee?" he asks her.

She turns onto her side so she's facing him, but her eyes stay closed. "I volunteered to join the team working on getting you back. Been at it non-stop, so, like, a triple shift or something."

Chekov is touched. "Thank you," he says, trying to convey the weight of his gratitude in his tone. "Truly."

Darcy's eyes open. "It's not like I could have slept anyway, thinking of you down there, stuck on that shitty planet another day for every hour it took us to figure it out..."

Impulsively, she scoots over to him, pillowing her head on his chest and tucking her arm over his stomach in a hug. He curls an arm around her back, wondering if she can hear the way his heart is racing in his chest. His side tingles pleasantly in every single place their bodies touch.

She is fiercely protective of her friends, he knows this, and he has no real reason to think that this display of affection is anything other than platonic. But his feelings for her go far beyond friendship, and to welcome her closeness without disclosing the truth of what it means to him, what it _does_ to him, feels like a deception.

"Darcy--" he begins.

She lifts her head off his chest so she can look at him. "Too much? Shit, sorry," her cheeks redden and she starts to pull away, "I just thought we had a thing happening--"

He keeps his arm around her, urging her to stay close. "We have a thing! " he assures her quickly. "There is very much a thing."

She stills, one hand on his chest as she watches him with cautious, hopeful eyes.

He lifts a hand and tentatively traces the curve of her cheek, hoping desperately that he is reading the situation correctly.

"Every day while I was gone, I thought of you. I thought about the funny things you would say if you were there, about how beautiful you are, about how much I missed you." He carefully tucks a strand of hair behind her ear as he finds the nerve to say the next words out loud. "About how much I wish I was your boyfriend."

A slow smile blooms across her face. Then, with mock seriousness, she says,  "Chekov, Pavel Andreievich, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course, _solnyshko_ ," he answers her, his guiding light.

She presses her lips to his and it is the ultimate indulgence, so soft and sweet and intoxicating.

He slides his fingers into silky hair and kisses back. So this is what it feels like when your dream comes true.

That first kiss turns into another, languid and slow, and then another, with just a little tongue, until finally Darcy draws back.

"Pasha, I could kiss you for days, but I'm gonna need some sleep first. Stay here for a bit?" she asks, settling her head back on his chest.

His heart swells to hear her use the intimate form of his first name. "I would like nothing better."

He has been subsisting on so little for so long. But now, lying on a comfortable bed with a full stomach and Darcy in his arms, he can't imagine ever feeling more complete.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations
> 
> Bozhe moi - Russian for 'my god'  
> Solnyshko - 'little sun', a Russian endearment  
> Pasha - diminutive of Pavel


End file.
